A última lágrima: um desabafo de Cho Chang
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Depois de perder um para a Morte, precisava aprender a perder para alguém que estava viva e reluzente. Enquanto eu estava apagada por dentro e por fora.


- Droga de jogo. Porcaria de jogo. Desse jeito serei expulsa do time de quadribol da Corvinal. Tudo culpa dele. TUDO CULPA DELE!

Cho Chang murmurava a caminho do vestiário, os cabelos muito negros e revoltos caindo sobre o rosto de olhos puxados, agora ainda mais fechados pela raiva encerrada dentro de si. Carregava a vassoura com a mão direita, apertando o punho de forma tão firme que ele poderia ceder à pressão das mãos. Sentia-se capaz de azarar qualquer um que aparecesse em sua frente. Os olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas quando o capitão do time da Corvinal chamou todos os jogadores para discutir por que tinham acabado de perder um jogo que deveria ser considerado fácil. E Cho havia acreditado que assim seria, afinal, a equipe de quadribol da Grifinória estava desacreditada depois da expulsão dos batedores Weasley e do apanhador Harry Potter. O nome ecoava no coração de Cho como se fosse uma estaca para matar vampiros, afundando cada vez mais a cada lembrança do rapaz. Afinal, como ela deixara isso acontecer?

O capitão apontava a cada um dos jogadores os principais erros que haviam cometido. Parecia a Cho que seu caso seria discutido por último, pois ela deixara de apanhar o pomo que poderia ter dado a vitória para a Corvinal. Tudo porque aqueles cabelos ruivos e compridos esvoaçando em sua frente, montados naquela vassoura ridícula, haviam atrapalhado tudo. Como poderia ela, em sua fantástica Nimbus 2001, perder para uma inexperiente e afetada Weasley, com uma Cleansweep envelhecida e esfiapada nas cerdas? Tudo bem que Cho não estava ótima de saúde e, no exato momento em que Gina avistara o pomo, ela havia soltado um estrondoso espirro. Mas poderia ter se esforçado para voar na direção da ruiva depois disso, o que deixou de fazer por simplesmente se sentir tão desanimada que acabou entregando de bandeja um irrequieto pomo para uma ainda mais irrequieta Gina.

- E quanto a você, Chang – o garoto começava a falar, mas media as palavras ao ver o rosto em brasa de Cho. – O que foi que aconteceu? Por que pombas não foi atrás da Weasley quando viu que ela disparara montada na vassoura? Achou que poderíamos nos dar ao luxo de perder o jogo?

A raiva espumava dentro de Cho. No entanto, não conseguiu responder ao capitão do time. Simplesmente enterrou as mãos no rosto e saiu chorando com estrépito. Afinal, esta era a maneira pela qual ela estava resolvendo os problemas ultimamente. Era mais fácil fugir com lágrimas do que enfrentar os adversários imagináveis que ela pensava encontrar por toda a parte. Na verdade, começava a perceber que a maior adversária que ela estava enfrentando era sua mente, confusa e perdida como nunca estivera antes. Ao sair de dentro do vestiário, ainda com o uniforme de quadribol e a vassoura na mão, Cho conseguiu ouvir o capitão do time murmurando algo como "se ela continuar assim, vamos ter que procurar outro apanhador". A tristeza de saber que talvez não voltasse a fazer uma das únicas coisas que ainda trazia alegria aos seus dias só fez o estômago afundar ainda mais, como se ela tivesse comido uma vomitilha dos Weasley que demorasse a fazer efeito, mas produzisse uma desagradável sensação de peso. E ao se lembrar dos gêmeos Weasley, sentiu mais raiva ainda, afinal, eram irmãos daquela que havia culminado em sua ruína, pelo menos no quadribol: Gina Weasley.

Nunca se lembrara de ter sentido tanta raiva de uma menina quanto agora. Gina era bonita e popular. Chamava a atenção de muitos garotos em Hogwarts, chegava mesmo a ser disputada por alguns. Na Corvinal, muitos comentavam sobre ela. Andava com um ar de superioridade e um nariz arrebitado de confiança que importunava a tristonha e cabisbaixa Cho. Parecia a ela que, quanto mais triste estivesse, mais feliz Gina seria capaz de estar.

A sensação de tristeza de Cho só piorava com as brigas com Harry e a traição de Marieta, que denunciou os encontros da Armada de Dumbledore para Umbridge. Harry sentiu raiva de Cho, culpando-a do procedimento adotado pela amiga. Mas que culpa tinha ela? Afinal, a mãe de Marieta trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, era perfeitamente compreensível que ela ficasse desesperada e resolvesse contar sobre os encontros. Interrompendo por um breve segundo esse pensamento, Cho se sentiu ainda mais frustrada quando constatou que, na verdade, estava errada em relação a Marieta. Arrastara a amiga para a AD porque achou que pudesse confiar nela, mas ela quase estragou tudo, quase fez com que vários alunos, incluindo a própria Cho, se metessem numa grande encrenca por causa do grupo ilegal de estudos. Harry, de certa forma, tinha razão, o que não fazia Cho se sentir melhor, obviamente.

A garota entrou pela porta e subiu as escadas que levavam ao salão comunal da Corvinal, próximo à Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Cérebros revelados – murmurou Cho para o quadro da bruxa de óculos, com algo que parecia um quadro negro ao fundo, guardando a Casa daqueles que eram os mais inteligentes e belos de Hogwarts.

No entanto, beleza não era algo que Cho poderia representar naquele momento. Seu rosto inchado de lágrimas e o cabelo revolto davam à garota um ar deprimente. Além do nariz vermelho e inchado pela gripe. Alguns alunos já tinham retornado do campo de quadribol e não pareciam nada satisfeitos. Cho tentou passar o mais rápido possível por eles, impedindo que exprimissem qualquer opinião sobre os recentes acontecimentos, indo direto para o banheiro.

Despiu-se das vestes sujas do jogo e abriu o chuveiro. A água caiu em pesados jatos quentes e provocou um bafo instantâneo no banheiro. Lavou com cuidado os cabelos e esfregou o rosto, tentando em vão tirar o vermelho produzido pelo choro. Queria terminar e se enfiar nas cobertas antes que as amigas chegassem até o quarto e pudessem questioná-la sobre os sentimentos da garota. Não importava. As férias estavam chegando e ela teria tempo para descansar de Hogwarts e de Harry Potter.

A imagem do garoto surgiu nítida na mente de Cho. Como ele podia? Não havia entendido nada, não conseguiu compreender e nem ter tato o suficiente para ajudar Cho. Afinal, ela estava confusa. Perdera Cedrico, e ao pensar nisso, o nó na garganta cresceu. E foi Harry quem saiu carregando o corpo do ex-namorado de Cho daquele labirinto no ano anterior. Então ela se vira de repente apaixonada por Harry, mesmo depois de todas as amigas terem dito que aquilo pareceria loucura diante de toda a escola. Mas Cho não se importou. Ela precisava ter Harry, precisava saber se aquilo que sentia era realmente verdadeiro, ou se simplesmente sentia falta de Cedrico e queria estar com aquele que compartilhara os últimos momentos do rapaz.

As aulas na AD foram um pretexto para Cho conseguir se aproximar mais ainda de Harry. Eles não conversavam muito, Harry parecia extremamente tímido nos assuntos que diziam respeito a ela, o que aumentava a apreensão da menina. Aos poucos ela foi se tornando mais e mais confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos, uma crescente vontade de estar sozinha com Harry ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia culpada com a memória de Cedrico.

E então... o último encontro da AD antes das férias de Natal. Não foi bem o que Cho imaginou ao se deixar ficar na Sala Precisa depois que todos já haviam saído. Ela não conseguiu se controlar e acabara chorando na frente de Harry. Bem, talvez ele não tivesse interpretado tão mal assim. Afinal, ele a beijou, e então dera a ela esperanças de que algo pudesse realmente acontecer. Neste momento, Cho se deu conta de que estava apaixonada por Harry. Evitava a todo o custo se lembrar de Cedrico, negando para si mesma que aquilo fosse um tipo de traição a ele. Afinal, ela não poderia deixar de viver porque Cedrico não estava mais entre eles. Foi com esse pensamento que passou as férias de Natal em casa. Sentia falta de Harry e extravasou com a mãe, que a orientou a seguir em frente e ver no que dava.

Na volta para Hogwarts aconteceu uma sucessão de desastres, culminando com a traição de Marieta. Mas Cho já sabia que algo estava terrivelmente errado quando o encontro com Harry em Hogsmead, no Dia dos Namorados, foi um completo fiasco. Afinal, ele quis se encontrar com Hermione Granger, ela desatou a falar de Cedrico e tudo acabou com Harry a deixando molhada de lágrimas na mesa do Madame Puddifoot´s.

Saiu de seu devaneio, a água ainda caindo pelo corpo, Cho imaginou se algum dia teria Harry Potter como ela gostaria. A imagem de Gina surgiu forte em sua mente, e Cho não entendeu o por quê. Desligou o chuveiro com violência, enrolando o roupão em volta do corpo. Caiu na cama e sonhou que enfiava o pomo de ouro com as asinhas agitadas goela abaixo de uma certa ruiva.

* * *

A volta para o sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts parecia não empolgar Cho Chang. Lera todas as notícias do Profeta Diário referentes aos acontecimentos no Ministério da Magia. Não entendia como Harry pode escolher os mais improváveis membros da AD como companhia para uma batalha. E a ruiva Weasley estivera com ele, deixando Cho com um sentimento próximo ao da ira.

O Expresso de Hogwarts já começava a sacolejar e expelir fumaça quando Harry passou pelo compartimento de Cho. Diferente dos colegas, ela não se levantou e colou o nariz ao vidro da porta para observar mais de perto "o Eleito". Sentia tanta raiva que não gostava de comentar com os amigos nada que dissesse respeito a Harry Potter. E visto que a mera menção do nome do grifinório deixava os olhos de Cho marejados, este era um assunto banido na turma da Corvinal. O mau humor tomava conta da cabine, e um silêncio desconfortável recaiu depois que as amigas voltaram da janela sem fazer mais comentários na presença de Cho. Ela sabia que provavelmente todas iam querer ouvir histórias a respeito de Harry, mas ela não estava disposta a contar nada. Repetia agora o que tentou em vão fazer durante o período de férias: parar de pensar em Harry. Por vezes acordava molhada de suor frio por causa de pesadelos envolvendo dementadores e algo sem rosto que representava de modo horrível Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. O fato era que Cho sentia medo de que Harry não sobrevivesse a mais um embate com o Lord das Trevas, e ela perdesse mais um... bem... e pensar que Harry não era um namorado porque ele não queria fez Cho se afundar ainda mais na poltrona do trem.

Passado um tempo de constrangimento, as amigas voltaram a conversar animadamente. Cho dava respostas esporádicas e sorrisos falsos, meio que para participar da conversa e se esquivar de perguntas. A chegada a Hogwarts facilitaria as coisas: depois do banquete, ela poderia subir para o quarto e alegar que estava cansada da viagem. E foi o que ela fez. Sem se alimentar direito, ao fim do discurso de boas vindas de Dumbledore, Cho rumou para o corredor da Corvinal, enrolou-se nas cobertas e adormeceu tentando não pensar em nada.

Os meses que se seguiram não foram melhores para a menina. A quantidade de lição de casa aumentara vertiginosamente agora que estava no ano dos NIEM´s. Havia ainda o teste de aparatação, que ela precisava prestar pelo segundo ano seguido por não ter conseguido obter a nota necessária para passar na primeira fase. Ela estava tão nervosa que deixara a metade esquerda do nariz no ponto de partida da aparatação, o que não poderia lhe dar a licença. Além disso, a equipe de quadribol da Corvinal estava indo de mal a pior. Apesar de ter sido mantida no time, sabia que com a saída de jogadores importantes, que haviam concluído os estudos em Hogwarts no ano anterior, a equipe estava defasada. Mesmo com os gritos histéricos da nova capitã, Evelyn Melquior, a situação não melhorava. Talvez fosse melhor que a equipe tivesse escolhido pelo menos batedores homens, porque agora ela era toda composta por mulheres. Não que as meninas fossem ruins isoladamente, mas como equipe... era melhor que deixassem de se pentear por alguns momentos e de admirar as imagens uma das outras, lutando para ser cada uma mais bonita que a adversária em potencial. De repente tudo isso enojava Cho, que achava ser uma época para se preocupar com coisas mais urgentes do que cortes de cabelos, batons e similares.

O sétimo ano era particularmente difícil, e como Cho pretendia seguir carreira de Curandeira precisava se dedicar muito a todas as matérias para obter nota máxima nos NIEM´s. O nível de estresse da garota já era bastante elevado quando chegou o último jogo da Corvinal na temporada, contra a Grifinória. Cho acreditava que Harry deveria jogar como apanhador, e isso fez com que seu desempenho nos treinos piorasse muito. A equipe estava desacreditada, mas precisava vencer se não quisesse ficar em último no campeonato das casas. E Cho queria ganhar mais do que tudo, mas parecia que seu corpo não conseguia realmente levar a sério o desejo de sua alma e ela se estabanava toda a cada lembrança de que o jogo contra Grifinória se aproximava.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Cho ao ver que, na verdade, a apanhadora do time naquela bela manhã de sol quente era ninguém menos do que a ruiva Weasley. Gina parecia jovial e absolutamente confiante montada na vassoura, rodopiando baixo pelo campo de quadribol. Onde estava Harry, afinal? A preocupação na cabeça de Cho aumentou consideravelmente. Como poderia jogar direito se não sabia o que aconteceu com ele?

Luna Lovegood começou a narrar o jogo de seu jeito despretensioso e desatento. Mas Cho não prestava atenção na partida, na voz de Luna ou em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse os cabelos da ruiva balançando ao vento logo ao seu lado. Por vezes, Gina fazia voltas sobre os jogadores, e Cho imitava instantaneamente. Gina olhou para ela com um ar mordaz e um sorriso esquisito, aproximando-se mais com uma guinada da vassoura para a esquerda.

- Bela manhã, Cho! – gritou ela a alguns centímetros da vassoura da oponente, tentando vencer o barulho do vento.

As entranhas de Cho congelaram. O que ela queria afinal? Conversar durante a partida e distrair Cho para que ela não capturasse o pomo? Quem a Weasley pensava que era para enganá-la?

- O que você quer, Gina? – respondeu, furiosa.

- Nada. Apenas observar você. Acha que poderá mesmo pegar o pomo hoje? Porque eu acho que a Corvinal vai perder para a Grifinória.

Os olhos da morena soltavam faíscas em direção à ruiva. Cho puxou a varinha, mas pareceu voltar à tona momentos antes de azarar Gina, que ria gostosamente, se contorcendo na vassoura. Depois de dar suaves rodopios sobre o campo, Gina voltou para perto de Cho, que permanecera imóvel, observando-a.

- Sabe, Cho. Acho que essa noite eu e o Harry vamos nos entender. Coisa que já deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo se não houvesse, digamos, interferências no meio do percurso. Afinal, é quase óbvio que Harry gostava de mim enquanto estava com você, foi só uma maneira de disfarçar porque eu não estava tão interessada nele no momento, sabe?

Cho não podia acreditar no que ouvia. A raiva transpassava o limite do imaginável. Como a asquerosa ruiva Weasley podia ser tão prepotente e convencida? Julgava ela que Harry havia ficado com Cho só para se divertir, e não porque sentisse algo por ela? Cho não queria responder à provocação, mas não foi capaz de se conter e tentou azarar Gina, que se esquivou rápida com uma guinada para cima. Ao recobrar a compostura, Gina olhou para um ponto à esquerda e disparou a vassoura. Cho ainda não se recuperara da raiva e do choque provocados pela frase de Gina, e demorou uma fração de segundo a mais para reparar na atitude da ruiva. Tarde demais. Quando Cho desceu desabalada em direção a Gina, esta já segurava um agitado pomo, sorrindo displicentemente para Cho.

Arrasada, ela desmontou da vassoura e correu para o salão comunal, pensando em se esconder de todos. Sabia que deveria passar no vestiário, mas agora não tinha condições de escutar a crítica que fosse. Gina era petulante, grossa, e o pior: tinha certeza de que Harry gostava dela. Mas como ele poderia se apaixonar por uma menina que fosse tão... tão... e Cho tentava encontrar maus adjetivos para definir uma Weasley que ela odiava.

Pior foi o dia seguinte, ao ver adentrar no Salão Principal uma sorridente Gina Weasley, segurando a mão de um atônito e abobado Harry Potter. As entranhas de Cho impediram que ela continuasse a tomar o suco de abóbora. Então Gina estava realmente certa. E não havia nada que Cho pudesse fazer agora. A não ser que...

Levantou de um pulo da mesa da Corvinal e saiu, sem dizer às amigas aonde iria. Encaminhou-se para uma sala de aula vazia e encontrou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Levou-os diretamente para o corujal, correndo pelos corredores da escola. Sentou-se na pedra fria da escada e escreveu:

_"Harry, _

_Acho que deixei de lhe falar tantas coisas enquanto tive oportunidade, e todas elas me parecem tão tolas agora que sei que perdi você. Mas não posso deixar de dizer o que sinto. Porque, afinal, ninguém me perguntou como eu me sentia em relação a nós dois. Nunca ninguém se importou ao ver que você não gostava mais de mim, ao ver que você passou a dedicar toda a sua atenção àquela menina dos cabelos de fogo. E eu? Depois de perder um para a Morte, precisava aprender como perder outro para alguém que estava viva. Viva e reluzente, enquanto eu estava apagada por dentro e por fora._

_No entanto, não o culpo. A Weasley deve ter lá artifícios capazes de prendê-lo, mas eu só gostaria de te lembrar que continuo sendo fiel a você. Não porque você um dia salvou alguém da Câmara Secreta, não porque você é famoso e te chamam de "o Eleito", não porque você foi um excelente professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas durante os encontros da AD e nem porque já enfrentou e conseguiu escapar de vários perigos que muitos da nossa idade nem sonham em passar. Continuo sendo fiel a você porque acredito que minha vida depende disso. Não sei explicar como, mas sei que não é só a minha, mas a de muita gente que acredita que você é o único capaz de nos livrar da tirania do Lord das Trevas._

_Só queria te desejar boa sorte, independentemente de sua escolha, embora ela me deixe profundamente triste. Só espero que se lembre para sempre daquela que, julgo eu, foi seu primeiro amor._

_Afetuosamente, _

_Cho Chang."_

A morena chamou uma coruja de Igreja, embora soubesse que poderia simplesmente entregá-la quando Harry não estivesse com... ao se lembrar de que talvez não houvesse nenhum momento em que ele não estaria mais acompanhado, uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Cho.

- A última... – jurou ela para si mesma ao ver a coruja levantar vôo rumo à Torre da Grifinória.


End file.
